The Boo-Boo Spray
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: Another Puzzleshipping one shot! Yami gets hurt and Yugi has to heal him. Which leads to a surprise gift, chicken-in-a-bucket, and the worse of them all ... The Boo-Boo Spray. (Set in AU where Yami has his own body and stays with Yugi, inspired by iCarly: iDate A Bad Boy. Please review, fave, follow and enjoy! :D)


**Hey guys.**

 **So yes, it is another Puzzleshipping one shot. And I tried my best to make this as good as my first one. Also, this was inspired by iCarly iDate A Bad Boy, you'll see how. ;)**

 **So, I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. Which pretty much sucks! But I encourage you to enjoy!**

* * *

It was just a regular afternoon for Yugi Muto. He was watching one of his favorite shows in the living room; his body slouched and his short legs stretched out on the floor, and his eyes glued to the TV screen. He had just finished his homework for the day and done all his chores beforehand. Which meant that he was free to do what he felt like doing to his heart's content. And as usual, his grandpa was in the game shop, restocking with brand new cards. As for his friends, Tea was at her dance practice, Tristan was with Serenity at the park (on a date, perhaps) and Joey was on his way to hang out with his best bud.

And Yami … well he did say that he had to go out to do something like 2 hours ago. Though, he never said what it was though. That must have meant that it was a surprise. Why you may ask? Well, Yami's words were like this.

 _Oh, I'm sure you'll like it, aibou. Trust me._ Yugi did trust his mou hitori no boku, but he had no clue what this surprise could mean. But if it had to do something with him, and since it was taking Yami so long to come back with it, then that had to mean something good was coming his way.

Or, it could mean that something was wrong and Yami was stuck.

It was pretty much both.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of sitting, slouching and waiting, Yugi was just about to get up, go out and find out what was wrong when all of a sudden, the front door sprang opened to reveal a similarly dressed young man opposite him. His dark self, Yami. However, he wasn't looking fine at all (actually, he always looks _so fine_ , in his aibou's eyes, that is) because Yami's face had one or two scratches on his cheek. His matching blue jacket had a few tears on the sleeves, showing some patches of his bruised skin. His pants were in the same ill state and his black boots were scuffed.

"Yugi," he whispered, his voice proving that he was in pain.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock.

"Yami! What in the name of Ra happened to you?!" Yugi ran over and helped Yami over to the couch, after closing the door and draping his arms around his short frame. Though, Yami, being the brave and strong ex-Pharaoh and spirit that he was until he was given another chance to live his life in his own body and with his little aibou, he had to stay strong for Yugi. If he showed any signs of total stress and pain, Yugi would be in a panic attack of high calamity!

"I'm fine, Yugi. I was just … in a little mishap."

"What? What happened?"

"Well, I was on my way here when … I got into … a little accident."

"Accident?!" Yugi screeched, making Yami yelp and bury his face in the couch when Yugi accidentally let him slip out of his grasp. "Oops! Sorry!" He helped situated Yami into a comfortable, sitting position. "But what happened?"

Yami scratched the back of his head when he said, smiling guilty, "I … crashed my motorcycle in the back of a pickup truck." After saying that, Yugi's mouth gaped wide like a goldfish. Just recently, Yami bought a motorcycle to get around Domino City faster. One being, he liked getting the feel of the wind blowing in his face and the rush. And two, because it made him look cooler than he already was. But today, Yami didn't feel so cool right now. He flinched from his aibou's face. "It's not as bad as it seems. I got out just fine. My motorcycle, however, is wrecked. It's in the garage, though."

However, it seemed like Yugi zoned out as he was now shouting. "Not as bad as it seems?! Got out just fine?!" Yami flinched again by Yugi's loud, upset voice. "Take off your jacket now. I want to see how bad it is."

"Aibou – "

"Just … please," Yugi pleaded, thought it wasn't forced. Yami sighed, nodded and obliged. He started taking off his jacket, wincing as he hit a nerve so Yugi helped him, only to see his arms lined with bruises. "Oh Yami."

Suddenly, the front door opened again to reveal a messy blonde haired guy around their age, with his backpack on one shoulder and a bucket of chicken in his other free hand. A loud, yet joyous cry broke out from his mouth, "Hey Yug! I'm here! Sorry I'm late but I heard there was this guy selling chicken-in-a-bucket from some food cart and I wanted to test it out so I bought some and I thought you would love this stuff so here I – am." Joey got speechless when he saw his best bud and his dark self on the couch, with the look alike looking like a hot mess. "Uh … what's going on?"

"Yami got hurt. Cause he wasn't looking where he was going," Yugi glared at said teen and Yami laughed nervously, his cheeks tainted red. "Joey, can you get the first aid kit from the bathroom? I need to see how worse this is."

"Oh, sure thing, Yug." Joey put his chicken bucket on the table beside him and whispered, "I'll be back for you, my tender goodness." Joey raced up the stairs with Yugi watching him leave when he heard some shuffling behind him. He turned to see Yami taking off his sleeveless black shirt to reveal his back, scars everywhere. His front side, however, was tan and oh so buff! Yugi had to restrain himself, thinking to himself, _Get it together, Yugi. Control yourself. Only after this can you get a piece of this gift from the Gods._

"How bad is it?"

Yugi's hands trailed up lightly up and down Yami's back, his skin flinching away from tender spots. "Um, kind of bad." _Actually, not bad at all. Such toned features … and such tanned skin … so nice to touch – No! No Yugi! It's time to focus here!_ Yugi went into the kitchen to get a bowl of tap water and a cloth rag from the hamper in the laundry room. He came back in the room, sat down, dipped the rag in the water, and started cleaning at his scratches. Yami hissed softly while Yugi shushed him, trying to calm him down while Yugi tried calming down himself.

Both boys heard Joey coming back downstairs with the white kit in his hands. "I'm back!"

"Great, hand me the spray inside." Yugi put the rag in the bowl, trying to prepare himself for what's yet to come.

"What spray?"

"I don't know what it's called! The – uh the – the Boo-Boo Spray!" Yugi snapped. Joey chuckled at the name Yugi gave the spray when he found it, tossing the colored can over to him, then grabbing his bucket so he can watch Yami's reaction. However, Yugi didn't want to look as he undid the cap and said, "Now Yami, hold still as best as you can. This will hurt."

Yami clenched his knees with his hands and bit his lip. "I understand."

So, Yugi pointed it directly at his back. He pressed it down. And then –

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Yami's high and loud screeching made Yugi shut his eyes in a way to make the moment less excruciatingly painful. He stopped spraying after a few more seconds and Yami was panting, moaning and clenching his knees and teeth in pain.

"Uh, I think he needs more Boo-Boo Spray." Joey teased while his mouth was stuffed with another chicken wing. Both Yugi and Yami glared at their joker of a best friend, wishing to give him some boo-boo's while they're at it.

OOOOOOO

Shortly after, Joey was still eating his wings, watching some TV downstairs while Yugi helped Yami get situated with covering his wounds and tending to his other ones. Then, he was all taken care of. They were just leaving the bathroom when Yugi saw Yami going into Yugi's bedroom, grabbing his still torn jacket off the bed.

"Yami, I sure hope you realize that what happened today cannot and will not happen again! Do you hear me?"

Yami smiled, since he enjoyed it when Yugi was in charge for once, and turned to his aibou, nodding, "Yes, Yugi. I hear you, loud and clear."

"And you won't be distracted while driving again?"

"No, I won't. Unless I'm thinking about you, of course." Yami said, winking at him. Yugi's cheeks turned pink and he cleared his throat which felt clogged up. "But yes, I will be careful."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now, what was it that was so important that got you so distracted today?"

In response, Yami's hand went to his pants and reached down into his pocket, pulling out something small and velvet black. It was a box. Yugi's curiosity got the better of him. "What's in the box?" Yami smirked, walking over to stand directly in front of Yugi.

"Yugi, you must understand that I never meant to cause you any pain or sadness. I never intended for the accident to happen. So, I hope this will make up for my mess." He put the box in his hands and Yugi liked how soft and smooth it was underneath his fingers. Slowly, he opened it up to gasp at the sight below him.

A silver engraved ring with Egyptian symbols all over it and in the center of it was the Egyptian eye with a amethyst gem as its pupil.

"Mou hitori no boku, where did you get this?" Yugi gazed at it, mesmerized by its beauty. Yami smirked at him.

"Well, I've been planning on it ever since I came back and got my own body so I could stay here with you. I wanted to give you something that showed just how much I appreciated everything you've done for me." Yugi stayed quiet and watched as Yami took his hands. "Aibou, you have done so much for me. You freed me from the Millennium Puzzle. You helped me get back my memories of my past and you helped me save the world more times than I can count. I never would have thought that meeting you would be the best thing that ever happened to me. So, I decided to get you this specially made, with Tea and Serenity's help of course."

Yugi was speechless.

 _He went through all the trouble, even got himself into an accident, just for me? Okay, now I really want to hug and kiss him right now!_ Yami noticed Yugi's blushing and amazed face. It was so adorable when he looked like that that it made Yami lean in and kiss his forehead.

"So, what do you say, aibou? Will you accept this gift … and my apology?" Yugi's eyes welled up with tears and he smiled through it all.

"Yes. Yes! 5,000 years worth of yes!" Yami smiled equally happy and slipped the ring on Yugi's left hand ring finger. Then at the same time, both boys wanted to kiss each other oh so badly. Luckily, Yami made the first move. He dove in and kissed Yugi fully on the lips. Said boy moaned in it and felt himself turn mush in Yami's strong, protective arms.

"I love you, mou hitori no boku."

"I love you too, aibou."

They started kissing again, making Yami walk backwards when unknown to them, they both fell atop Yugi's bed and that's when Yami hissed from the contact.

"Holy Ra!" He shouted from the intense stinging on his back.

That's when they heard Joey's voice calling from downstairs, "You want me to fetch the Boo-Boo Spray?!"

"NOOO!" Yami yelled back, running to the door and slamming it, locking it and pressing his back to it, panting in panic. Yugi giggled at his Yami's reaction.

"Aw, poor Yami. Don't worry. I got you. That Boo-Boo Spray can't hurt you anymore. Not as long as I'm here." Yugi walked up to him and gently hugged him so as not to hurt his sores again. Then, his aibou started kissing him all over his face. "Yugi," Yami chuckled from how much his aibou was giving him his undying affections. And by doing so, Yami completely forgot about his newest fear, the Boo-Boo Spray.

"Boo-Boo Spray?" Yami asked after pulling from their kiss, smirking. Yugi pouted in response.

"Hey, it's not its real name! I just gave it one on the spot, that's all."

"If you say so, aibou," Yami trailed off when he leaned down and devoured his aibou's mouth.

Meanwhile downstairs, Joey's belly was stuffed with all the chicken, greedily munching down when something happened. The next thing you know, he stars dumping waste out of his mouth and out in the backyard, all while the Puzzle lovers were making out on the bed.

Yep, it was a regular afternoon, alright.

* * *

 **So, we've learned 3 things from this.**

 **#1- Yami loves Yugi, of course, even if it means he would get hurt for him. Oh, now noble!**

 **#2- Yami does NOT like the Boo-Boo Spray, at all.**

 **#3- Never let Joey eat chicken out of a bucket from a guy selling them out of a food cart. Seriously, just don't.**

 **So, please review, fave, follow, and all that good stuff and until next time, bye guys!**


End file.
